Angela
by Goliath
Summary: A year ago, Maddie dissappeared, her family had her declared dead. But is she?
1. Chapter 1

**ANGELA**

**PROLOUGE**

"So, what would you name a daughter?" Maddie asked.

"Angela," Carey replied as she folded Zack's shirt, "Angela Carolyn Martin". Maddie smiled as she held up her new blouse to see how it would fit after going through the wash. While she did that, Maddie tried the name on too.

'Angela Carolyn Martin', she thought to herself. She wished that she could call that name her own. Not only was it less problematic than Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, but it would also mean that Carey Martin was her mother for real.

**CHAPTER 1 FIRE!**

**One year ago...**

At 5:00AM, Dylan Gallant sipped his first cup of coffee leaning against the candy counter. He was glancing through a newspaper while a small radio told him the day's first headlines. Being chief of security at the Tipton, he liked to keep on top of things that might affect "his" hotel. Mr Tipton had hired him a year ago to watch over the hotel when a rash of thefts came to light. Dylan and his security staff had cleared that problem up fast and now found little to do at the swankiest hotel in Boston. Dylan had no interests in the trappings of fortune that he frequently saw in his job.

Running a hand through his beard he set the paper on the counter having just finished reading about the last scandal at the White House with a chuckle when the radio announcer read a story that caused his heart to catch in his throat.

"This morning a fire broke out at an apartment next to Fenway Park. Several of the occupants are dead. The fire chief has yet to issue any statement pending finding the occupants who are still missing."

Dylan thought about the girl who worked behind the counter he had been leaning on. The rich people and celebrities that came in and out of the hotel he couldn't have cared less about. He protected them because that was his job. The people who worked here were something else entirely. Many of them had, like the members of his security staff, became family to him, Maddie included. Dylan stood to his full 6 feet 10 inches. Taking out his walkie-talkie he headed towards the front entrance.

"Bear 1, this is Bear Leader, The Den is yours." with that he ran out the front door so fast that the breeze left in his wake had trouble filling the void. The back of his black overcoat fluttered like a cape behind him. Not even bothering to hail a cab, Dylan sprinted toward Maddie's home. When he got there his worst fears were confirmed. It was indeed the Fitzpatrick apartment building that was nearly burned to the ground. He could see people huddled by the ambulances and fire trucks but could find no sign of the girl he sought. He knew her family wouldn't be there because they had gone on vacation without her. Dylan had begun to realize all was not well in Maddie's home when she preferred spending her time at the Tipton than home. He shook the thoughts from his head and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for one of the occupants, Maddie Fitzpatrick, she's 15, blonde hair, brown eyes about 5 foot 4, weighs about as much as a feather." The police officer he addressed looked down at his sheet.

"Sorry sir, she hasn't been located yet." Dylan left his cell number with the officer asking him to call as soon as they found her and slowly, his broad shoulders slumped in defeat, made the long walk back to the Tipton.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:Dead?!**

**3 Months later**

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Dylan barked as he walked into the hotel. It was 5:00AM and he had been awakened from a sound sleep by his cell phone ringing.

"What?" Jacen Paren, his second in command, asked noting the ripple of fear his boss's outburst created.

"Maddie's parents had her declared dead." Dylan said "Now they can afford that trip to Hawaii." he said with a derisive snort.

"Maddie's life insurance?" Dylan nodded.

"Between that and the insurance from the fire they have enough to set them up for life. Here's the kicker: when I called to ask them about it I got a quaint little message from their answering machine thanking me for my concern for their loss."

"But that didn't stop them from going to Hawaii." Jacen said dryly.

"Nope, after I tried getting a hold of them, I checked the airlines, and sure enough. Guess they figured they waited long enough."

"We're not giving so easy though, right, Chief?"

"Absolutely not!" Dylan confirmed. A day had not gone by when if they weren't busy watching over the hotel the members of Bear's Den Security were hunting down any lead on Maddie's whereabouts. Dylan had even gotten Winifred Tipton to offer $1,000,000 for any information leading to her safe return. He shook his head sadly.

"Three months and you give up on your own daughter." he sighed. Straightening himself, he set his mind to the tasks of the day at the hotel.

A young teen staggered down the sidewalk with odd glances following her at every turn. She didn't care. Her mind carried only two thoughts; home, and the picture she held in her left hand of herself with two younger boys. "Brothers" was the only thought she could connect to the picture, though the names of those pictured eluded her, even her own. The girl ran a hand through her long blonde hair and looked around appearing hoplessly lost. A part of her knows that she should know this area of Boston like the back of her hand but nothing stood out as familiar. She closed her eyes and thought of "home". A huge palace-like building appeared in her memory. She could see a green awning in front but when she tried to read what was on it, the picture became blurry. Tears welled up in her dark brown eyes but she fought them back.

'That's not going to get you home.' she thought. Setting her jaw and straightening herself she marched on with a determined expression.

**9 months later**

Carey was straightening up the living room of her suite when the phone rang.

"May I speak to Carey Martin please?" a woman's pleasant voice requested.

"This is her." Carey replied.

"Ma'am, this is Boston General calling. Your daughter, Angela was brought into our emergency room." Carey didn't respond right away since she couldn't think of anything to connect the word "daughter" to. Before the pause could become uncomfortable, her mind flashed the image of a young blonde with big brown eyes and a huge infectious grin. She sat back heavily on the couch.

"I-I'm sorry, my daughter disappeared a year ago. We have gotten several calls about her. I just need to verify that this is her." Carey rattled off a quick description of Maddie.

"That's her!" the woman said, a smile evident in her voice. Carey felt her heart doing flips. 'A whole year!' she thought. Tears rolled down her face.

"Is she okay?" Carey's voice trembled slightly, "you said she's in the emergency room."

"Well, she was a bit disoriented and at first wasn't sure of who she was. She still seems to be suffering from some amenesia but physically there doesn't seem to be anything wrong. We should probably keep her overnight to be safe, but tomorrow you should be able to take her home."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." she disconnected the phone and just stared into space, her thoughts reeling. She didn't even hear the door to the suite open.

"Hi, Mom." her twin sons called out. When they saw her, Zack and Cody went over and sat down on either side of her, concern evident on their faces.

"Mom?" Cody asked hesitantly. All at once a huge smile spread across Carey's face.

"Boys, you won't believe it. I'm not sure I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: REBIRTH**

"Excuse me please. We're looking for Angela Martin." Carey bit her lip. Zack and Cody stood on either side of their mother with Dylan following close behind. The woman at the reception desk looked up the name and smiled up at them.

"Room 327. Right over there."

"Thank you."

"So," the woman asked just before they left, "who's Zack and who's Cody?" The boys politely identified themselves then rushed over to the room the woman had indicated. They peered anxiously through the door and their hearts lept when they saw the girl in the bed sleeping peacefully. They quietly made their way to either side of the bed.

"Angela?" Cody nearly whispered. Dylan had told them to call her by that name because they did not know what her memory was like. Though the fact that she had remembered the two of them they could only assume was a good sign. Angela slowly opened her eyes which fell on the younger twin. She smiled as she reached out to him, gently brushing his cheek with her fingertips.

"Cody." she said softly. Cody grinned broadly. She then turned her head and saw the other face that had kept her going even through the worst of circumstances.

"Zack." Angela murmured as she repeated the motion. Both boys leaned down and carefully hugged her and she returned the embrace. They slid on to the bed and sat down beside Angela as she raised the head of the bed so that she was also sitting up. Once the boys had settled in they took stock of everything. The girl they had known as Maddie had bright blonde hair. While Angela's hair was still blonde, it was a much darker shade, even darker then their own. Plus there was something else that seemed different. They were both sure that they had found the girl that everyone had been looking for over the past year and yet... There was just something that neither could quite put their finger on.

"I'm so glad you found me." she said. Tears welled in her eyes but her smile didn't fade.

"So are we." Zack said. Angela asked them what had happened to them over the past year and Zack and Cody entertained her with stories of their antics while also helping to fill her memory. Neither one mentioned Maddie. While that was going on inside the room. Carey and Dylan stood outside talking while Carey perused over the paperwork the nurse had given.

"Before you dive in to that paper work," Dylan said "you might want to sign this first." He handed her a document that had a Boston Supreme Court seal at the top.

"What's this?" Carey asked. Dylan didn't answer right away. Instead he simply let Carey read through it at her own pace. She let out a small gasp of suprise.

"How did you get this?" she asked stunned.

"Money can make things move." Dylan explained "and since I've got access to the richest man in Boston..."

"It'll be legally binding?" Carey asked.

"Completely." Dylan responded, "Sign it and she is yours. The Fitzpatricks won't have a leg to stand on if they try to challenge it. Remember, from a legal stand point, Maddie Fitzpatrick's dead."

Carey looked toward the door of the hospital room. "There's no way I can afford any medical bills" Dylan smirked and shook his head.

"Again, I have access to the _richest man in Boston_. It shouldn't be a problem."

"What if she suddenly remembers everything?" Carey asked nervously.

"Then she'll realize that now she's got a family that loves her instead of abandoning her to go to Hawaii." Dylan said calmly. "She needs a legal guardian to fill out that paperwork and as of right now she doesn't have one."

"Yes she does." Carey responded and signed the paper Dylan had offered her. "Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Well, while I finish the details of this..." Dylan said slightly rattling the custody paper. "you fill that paperwork out then...go be with your daughter." He offered her a smile which Carey returned then strolled toward the elevator as Carey sat down in a nearby chair to fill out the hospital forms.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Settling In**

The next day Carey and the boys were helping Angela pack her few belongings when the girl gasped and huddled close to her mother, whimpering. Carey's puzzled eyes followed Angela's until they fell on the giant figure standing with one foot across the room's threshold.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are." Dylan said. Carey nodded to him.

"It's ok, sweetie, " she said running her hand through Angela's hair to calm her, "that's Dylan, he's the security chief at the hotel."

"Oh," Angela said blushing after she had calmed down. "Sorry." She offered Dylan a half smile which he returned.

"It's ok, hon. If you didn't know any better, someone who looks like me can be kind of scary. Don't worry, we'll get you back up to speed in no time." Dylan had dealt with amnesia victims before so he had an idea of what to expect. He strolled back toward the elevators while the Martins finished the packing. As he walked away, something about the girl's appearance left him stroking his beard in thought. He shrugged it off and went downstairs to start up his van. Thirty minutes later they were pulling into the parking garage of the Tipton. Angela stared wide eyed at the huge building. Even though she had seen it in her memories she still couldn't believe that this was...

"Home." Angela whispered with wonder. Carey hugged her tightly as Dylan led them through the back entrance of the hotel.

"Bear Leader to Bear One, The Den is mine." He said into his walkie-talkie. While he headed for the front entrance, Carey, Zack and Cody guided Angela to a nearby elevator which took them to their floor. They made it back to their suite without any encounters at all which was due to Dylan's planning figuring that people would need to be brought up to speed on the situation before they encountered Angela. She looked around the suite with her brown eyes huge.

"This is ours?" she asked breathlessly. Carey chuckled softly.

"It sure is." she confirmed, "It's tight but it's home." Angela grinned at that. It could have been a broom closet and as long as she felt as safe and loved as she did here, Angela would be happy to call it home. Besides, this wasn't "tight" to her, it was a palace. They unpacked her belongings into one of the bedrooms, which had previously been Carey's, and had a quick lunch. Carey excused herself to go prepare for tonight's show and the boys sat down to do their homework from yesterday. They were both lucky that it was an In-Service day for teachers so they could help their new sister move in. Angela relaxed on the comfortable couch in the living room area. Soon she had fallen fast asleep. Zack and Cody would glance over at her every once in a while then return to their work.

"So, " Cody said after they were done, "what do you think?"

"About our new living arrangements?" Zack shrugged "I don't know. If you had asked me a year ago I would have been going crazy about it. Now I'm just happy she's safe." Cody nodded his head in agreement.

"Plus," Zack added with a wry grin. "She loves me now."

"Bro, can I let you in on a little secret?" Cody responded returning his brother's expression. "She always has."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I think I can get used to her as a big sister. I'll just have to find a new 'Sweet Thang'." Both boys began to chuckle when they heard a whimper come from the couch followed by a frightened cry.

"No, Daddy please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Angela cried rolling around. Zack and Cody dashed over to the couch lest their sister roll off and hurt herself. Cody knelt down beside her and gently shook her.

"Angela," he whispered, "it's ok. You're safe here." Zack waited beside his brother feeling somewhat helpless. Dylan had warned them that she could have nightmares and had instructed them on what to do in case it happened.

_"Just be there. Let her talk it out herself. Remember, these could be memories coming to the surface. Don't try filling in blanks for her. Even if you think you know what's going on you could be wrong and that will just confuse her more."_

Finally, Angela sat up with a gasp. She looked around the suite with wide frightened eyes until they fell on the twin boys at her side. Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck burying her face in his shoulder. Sobs shook her petite frame. After his initial surprise, Cody wrapped his arms around her while she cried, soaking the collar of his shirt. After a while, Angela was able to compose herself and swung her feet to the floor. Zack sat down beside her as Cody did the same on the other side. She pulled the boys close.

"I called him 'Daddy'." She said without any explanation. "Who was that? A real dad wouldn't have done that." Zack and Cody exchanged confused glances but didn't say anything, letting her talk through it as they had been instructed. She shook her head in frustration.

"I wish I could remember everything."

"Don't worry, Angela. You will." Zack said, though based on what he had just seen he wasn't sure if that was for the best.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile, "you guys are the best." She finished drying her eyes and stood up.

"I think I want to look around a bit. Maybe wandering around will help jog my memory." Zack and Cody exchanged nervous glances which went unseen by their sister then gave her their best smiles.

"Ok." Zack said much more enthusiastically than he really felt about it. Angela decided she wanted to start her tour on the ground floor so that is where they went. When they arrived, there seemed to be a disturbance at the front door. Dylan's huge form blocked their view of what was going on.

"Let me in!" they could hear a man shout from the outside, "I'm getting back my daughter!" Something about the man's voice made Angela tremble slightly which the boys could feel since they were holding her hands. Zack patted Angela on the arm to reassure her and walked across the lobby to get a better view. His blood ran cold when he saw who the security team was blocking.

It was Irving Fitzpatrick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: As It Should Be**

Dylan had begun the day in a good mood. Things at the hotel had been running along smoothly for months now and they had finally solved the year old mystery that had been weighing him down. Everyone was safe and sound. Everything was back where it belonged. Then _he_ had to come along and screw it all up.

The whole mess had begun innocently enough. Once he got the Martins back to their suite Dylan came back to the lobby to check in with Jacen and finding out that nothing of interest had happened, settled himself next to the candy counter to read the sports section and listen to his radio. He glanced up when he heard a man shouting something about "his daughter" outside the doorway. He expression darkened and his large right hand clenched into a fist. Dylan didn't know how Irving Fitzpatrick had found out about Angela but he wasn't going to let this lousy excuse for a father ruin everything he had carefully put together. He casually strode to the doorway where his security were easily restraining the middle aged man.

"What's the problem here?" He said glaring down at the short pudgy man.

"You've got my daughter here! I want her back, NOW!"

"So you can pimp her out again?" Iriving Fitzpatrick's face registered shock. "Yeah I found out what you did to Maddie and let me tell you something." he said through clenched teeth, leaning in close so that only Fitzpatrick could hear, "If I weren't a civilized man you'd be a grease spot right now." Fitzpatrick blanched and took a step back. Dylan stood straight and said in an almost casual tone. "Besides your daughter dead right?" Some bystanders gazed at him with shocked expressions. As he said this he pulled a piece of paper out of the inner pocket of his trenchcoat. "Such a shame. You have our deepest sympathies for your loss, yadda yadda yadda." he continued practically shoving the paper in Fitzpatrick's face. When he read what was on it, Fitzpatrick's eyes went wide and his face turned a satisfying shade of crimson.

"You can't do that!" he roared.

"I already did." Dylan counter "She's not yours anymore and the beautiful thing is you did most of the work for me."

"No." Fitzpatrick said then suddenly looked past Dylan. "Madeline," he barked "young lady, you come with me right now!" Dylan glanced back over his shoulder and saw Zack and Cody on either side of Angela who wore a frightened expression. The boys had been trying to sneak Angela past the ruckus to the lounge where their mother had been practicing. Dylan moved his massive form so that Fitzpatrick was completely blocked from their view. He made a silent gesture for the boys to get their sister out of their as quickly as possible then barked at his security team to remove the disturbance.

"I told you we should have gone back upstairs." Cody admonished his brother as they led a stunned Angela to the lounge. Zack just sighed. He knew that Cody was right but Zack hadn't wanted to make Angela nervous. Now he could see that they had failed miserably. They found that Carey had already ended her practice and had left the lounge so Zack poked his head back into the lobby and seeing that Fitzpatrick was gone led his siblings back to the elevator. Once they were back in the safety of their suite, Angela calmed down quickly.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess I'm just not used to confrontations."

"Are you ok?" Cody asked still concerned. Angela hugged him.

"Yeah, that guy must have just mistaken me for someone else." she kissed him on the cheek and then Zack and let them go. Zack settled in front of the computer to play video games. Cody went into his room and emerged with a book which he brought to the table. Angela watched them for a moment then slipped into their room and turned on Cody's computer. After a few minutes on the internet she found what she was looking for.

**0 0 0**

The next day, Angela was standing in the middle of Hilltop Cemetary wearing a simple black dress she had borrowed from London under a long winter coat. She knelt down and placed a single rose on the grave in front of her and read the inscription on the stone

_Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick_

_"Maddie"_

_March 3, 1990-November 20, 2006_

_Beloved Daughter Sister_

_SHE WILL BE MISSED_

"Not by me." Angela said as she straightened up. It wasn't that she hadn't had some good times as Maddie Fitzpatrick. It was just that those times were mostly shared with the people who had come to know her as Angela Carolyn Martin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the two most important ones standing just outside the gate calling her name. She walked to where her younger brothers waited for her.

"Everything OK?" Zack asked. Both boys wondered why she would be visiting a cemetary. Angela put her arms around Zack and Cody's shoulders.

"Everything's just as it should be." she told her little brother.

**EPILOGUE**

Yet everything was not exactly as Angela had led them to believe. She had terrible nightmares so frequently that her family had set up shifts to be with her when she would inevitably wake up screaming. They had also noticed that many names she called out during those nightmares were names they didn't recognize. With Mr. Tipton's financial help they set her up with a therapist and between that and her family's love, Angela was able to straighten her life once and for all. She did eventually explain to them what had happened to her over the previous year.

But that's another story.

**A/N One I am planning on writing someday but if someone wanted to take a shot at it themselves I wouldn't object.**

**See ya.**


End file.
